


Together, we made it.

by Vixenfur



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Post-Canon, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixenfur/pseuds/Vixenfur
Summary: Neither of them are sure why it happened or how, but before they knew it, Rai and Konoe were getting married- and far too many cats were excitedly in attendance for the ceremony.For Devilgrey for the NitroChi Exchange 2018.





	Together, we made it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Devilgrey! This is for you and I was your exchange partner. I hope you enjoy the fluff, this is my first time writing for Lamento so I hope I did okay. Thank you for such a sweet prompt!!

The fragrance of sweet cherry blossoms drifted all throughout the springtime air in Setsura along with the stray petals that dropped from the tree branches. They got caught in nearly everything, including the sensitive edges of Konoe’s ears. He irritably flicked his ears to shake the petals off, and despite Tokino’s chiding to tell him to stay still, he continued to fidget quite a bit.

He couldn’t help it; these…  _ garments _ were so unusual. They were both form-fitting and loose all at the same time. He didn’t think Tokino could make the belt around his waist any tighter, and yet there he was, yanking at the material with his teeth gritted and his orange tail lashing side to side.

Konoe understood that they were “tradition” and all, but… was it really necessary? Both Konoe and Rai preferred keeping their love life, well… between themselves. They weren’t the type to flaunt their love to the world. It wasn’t necessarily because they were both tomcats, but rather their personalities. Even if Konoe or Rai were female, they would have preferred to live their life quietly.

But no… as soon as the boisterous cats of Setsura found out about the committed relationship between two of their most respected residents, they insisted on throwing a ceremony for the two. Even the village leader gave them her endorsement, and after such an important person had insisted, it would have been rude to deny her- at least, that’s what Rai said when he begrudgingly decided to ask Konoe to truly marry him.

It was sweet, in a way. It was as sweet as Rai could be, all red-faced with his tail-tip flicking with agitation as he thrust a few cattails into Konoe’s hand. It was a known custom amongst cats to present their partner’s favorite thing as a request for marriage; whether that thing was a type of plant, a special kind of stone, or even a kind of food all depended on the judgement of the proposer for what their lover would like best.

Naturally, Konoe turned beet red at the sight of the cattails. He snatched them from Rai’s hands, ears flattened with embarrassment against his head as he mumbled so quietly that Rai almost didn’t hear him:  _ “Fine… we’ll get married, then.” _

And just like that, the preparation began. It was like a whirlwind from day one to now. Tokino was ecstatic to hear the news- Konoe hadn’t even been the one to tell him. He “heard it through the grapevine” apparently, and Konoe assumed it was due to one of his trade partners in Setsura talking about “the big wedding” coming up in a few weeks. And sure enough Bardo heard the news too, and ever since the loud-mouthed striped cat began telling everyone he knew, practically every cat in Sisa was murmuring about the wedding.

Weddings weren’t very common for years, so every single one seemed like a big deal since Rai, Konoe and the others managed to stop Leaks from causing Sisa’s downfall. Konoe and Rai weren’t regarded as “heroes” by any means- they didn’t want all that attention or the fame and glory that came with it. Most cats probably had no idea they had anything to do with stopping Leaks that night.

That’s how they liked it- quiet, simple, and private.

So why there were nearly _two_ _hundred_ cats gathered and chatting as they ate and drank to their heart’s content was beyond Konoe’s understanding. Did Tokino invite _all_ of Ransen!? Konoe was sure he hadn’t stopped fidgeting ever since seeing the amount of guests pile in, and although he thought the villagers of Setsura vastly overestimated the amount of food and seats they’d need, now he was grateful for their decision. They’d surely use all of these things now.

“And now, a little bit of glamour…!” Tokino said with far too much excitement, his pale blue eyes glittering with joy as he leaned in with some sort of powder on the tips of his fingers. Konoe immediately leaned away, his pupils slitted with alarm.

“What are you doing? What is that?” Konoe asked, his voice edging with a hiss. Tokino pouted and lowered his hand for a moment.

“Don’t look so hostile, Konoe…” he softly scolded his friend and gestured to the tree-stump table beside him, which held a small assortment of ointments, vials and jars of powder. “It’s just some makeup.”

“Makeup!?” Konoe shook his head instantly. “I’m not wearing makeup. Rai’s going to think I’m even stupider than ever.”

“Nonsense!” Tokino argued. “Just a little, Konoe. It’s  _ tradition.” _

Ah, there was the magic word:  _ tradition. _ As soon as Konoe got fussy over any of the strange things going on, Tokino would scold him for going against “tradition” and quickly shut him up. So that was how Konoe ended up sitting in place, a small scowl on his face as Tokino patted his cheeks over and over again to redden them.

“Don’t put on too much…!” Konoe weakly tried to save his skin, but Tokino simply went on. He gently applied some paint by the corners of Konoe’s eyes and even forced Konoe to wear a light shine of gloss on his lips.

_ Embarrassing. _ It was all so embarrassing. Konoe was already red enough due to the little bangles and bells on the end of his tail. They jingled softly every time it moved and Konoe tried to force his tail to sit still just so he didn’t have to hear the chiming. Tokino finished putting on makeup and then he inspected Konoe’s nails, ensuring they were all filed down to an equal length. He continued circling around Konoe, checking every inch of his ceremonial clothing to make sure there was absolutely nothing wrong.

Then, he stood in front of Konoe with his eyes watering. Konoe was instantly alarmed. “What’s wrong? Do I look that horrendous?”

“No, no, Konoe…!” Tokino nearly wailed. He grasped Konoe’s wrists, which jingled slightly thanks to the bangles that matched the ones on his tail. “You look _ stunning. _ Rai is such a lucky cat, to have you as his mate now in a formal union…! I’m so happy to be the one to prepare you for your big day!”

Konoe flushed from ear to ear. He lowered his eyes shyly and looked to the ground. “W-Well, I wouldn’t feel comfortable with anyone else but you in here with me…”

“If I didn’t run the risk of ruining your outfit, I would hug you right now,” Tokino said with a wavering voice, his grip on Konoe’s hands tightening slightly before he finally let go. He peeked out from behind the curtain that shielded them from the rest of the crowd. All of the cats were filing into rows and sitting down, ears upright and tails swaying joyfully.

It wouldn’t be long now before Konoe and Rai would exit their respective dressing rooms and see each other… and then exchange their handmade flower crowns. Konoe’s attempts were pitiful- if it weren’t for Asato showing him how to properly weave the stems together, he would have made a fool of himself in front of all these cats.

Speaking of which… Konoe brightened up instantly when he saw Asato in the crowd through a crack between the curtains. He was sitting down awkwardly and sort of off to the side, away from everyone else. It was typical of him- Konoe felt a little more at ease when he saw his old friend amongst all of those strangers.

He still couldn’t believe cats from all over were making such a big deal over this. Konoe and Rai weren’t super important in terms of power- they weren’t village leaders or rulers in any way. They were bounty hunters- sure, that meant protecting many innocent and vulnerable cats, but sometimes it meant killing others. Their hands were blood-stained… and yet despite that, the faces of many cats they had saved and helped were amongst the crowds, cheerfully smiling.

Perhaps if Konoe and Rai didn’t do what they did, those cats would be dead now.

Konoe felt a strange warmth in his chest. It was something akin to pride, and reassuring himself that many cats were there to earnestly congratulate them helped him calm down slightly. Tokino assured Konoe regardless and left his tent to take on his very important role in leading the wedding. Tokino had to announce their union to the crowd, to explain what such a union meant, and to introduce the Shaman for when the binding spell will occur. Indeed- the Shaman agreed to come to their wedding and perform the magical ritual of binding two cats together in marriage.

The bond was like that of Touga and Sanga but not for the purpose of fighting. It simply brought two hearts closer together; mated pairs claimed that the magical bond helped them understand each other easier, especially in times of high stress. 

And… it apparently made things much more exciting in the bedroom, but Konoe didn’t want to dwell on that thought right there and then. His cheeks were warm already, and he sat there behind the curtain, his tail twitching anxiously as Tokino greeted the people and introduced himself.

Then, it was their cue to leave their dressing tents. They were meant to leave at the same time. To ensure this, the musicians stationed off to the side lightly beat on their drums. On the fourth hit… Konoe and Rai would step forward. Every step was to be accented by a drum beat until they met in the center under the flower-lined shrine.

There it was- the fourth beat. Konoe stepped out, and immediately his eyes widened as he saw his mate step out from behind his own curtain.

Rai was always a very stunning cat, from his sharp, icy blue eye to his brilliant white hair- but now he looked even more amazing than ever. He wore a similar outfit to Konoe’s, though the coloration was more fitting to Rai himself. The blue silken robes that hugged his body glimmered in the sunlight, and the tendrils of silver lining his belt seemed to sparkle. Konoe was suddenly worried that he didn’t look nearly as handsome, but he had to trust in Tokino’s judgement.

Konoe loosened his grip on the flower crown in his hands, hoping that he didn’t crush it already. His heart beat harder and heavier than the beat of the drum, though he kept time until he stood face-to-face with Rai under an alcove of colorful, blooming wildflowers.

The cats attending all clapped and purred in approval. Konoe’s ears flattened against his head from embarrassment, and at the same time his tail lashed and fluffed. The sudden movement caused the bell on his tail to jingle and he flushed even more. God, he was so nervous! How on earth was Rai standing there so calmly!?

Yet when Konoe finally looked up into that sapphire eye, he froze with surprise.

Rai was actually… flustered. His cheeks dusted the lightest shade of pink, and despite his seemingly calm demeanor, Konoe could tell the difference in his expression instantly. His lips were pursed slightly and his pupils were round- he definitely looked nervous as well. Knowing this somehow eased Konoe and he managed to smile up at Rai, feeling the ruffled fur on his tail smooth down in response.

“You look nervous,” Konoe whispered, despite the fact that it was more proper for them to stay silent during this type of ceremony.

Rai averted his eyes. “You’re one to talk.”

Somehow, his gruff and stiff response had Konoe smiling cheekily. He might have been the nervous one before, but now after seeing Rai so flustered… he couldn’t help but to smile. It was cute.

Tokino was reciting the meaning of marriage to them, and when it was time, Konoe stood on his tiptoes and placed his flower crown onto Rai’s head. His small, rounded white ears flicked irritably at the crown, but he made no move to swat it off. 

“Wow,” Konoe murmured, voice low so that only Rai could hear him. “It really does compliment your eye…”

“Shut up, you’re too talkative,” Rai hissed in response, though Konoe was amused when he noticed Rai’s tail-tip twitch with embarrassment.

When it was time, Rai placed his flower crown onto Konoe, and Konoe swore he saw the barest of smiles grace Rai’s lips. Konoe felt his cheeks flush again, feeling bashful now that Rai was looking at him so tenderly.

Konoe lowered his eyes shyly, only blushing deeper when Rai took Konoe’s hands into his own, for that was next in the ceremony.

Tokino stepped aside and the Shaman took his place, immediately telling them what to do and how to concentrate on each other. Konoe listened, for he closed his eyes and sought out Rai’s energy, his heart, his soul. He found it quickly and it was likely because of their already-existing Sanga and Touga connection, but… Konoe liked to think they were quite close outside of that, too.

There was a flash of warmth in Konoe’s heart when the Shaman finished saying his spell. “And now,” the Shaman said, “to complete the bond, you must share a loving kiss.”

Konoe looked up at Rai, feeling his heart thump rapidly. They had kissed many times in private, sure… but in front of everyone was a whole different deal. He waited for Rai, but his eyes widened when he felt Rai’s hand tenderly reach up and slide along Konoe’s cheek. His head was tilted to the side, and Konoe felt a shudder of desire and love run down his spine and reach all the way to the tip of his tail.

Their lips slotted together tenderly and Konoe fought back a small sound, feeling his skin heat up and burn red. The bell on his tail jingled and alerted Konoe that his tail was swishing from side to side, but it seemed to be amusing to the cats in the audience, who all purred and cheered with delight.

The kiss ended and Konoe fought the urge to lean into Rai’s palm. He smiled a little shyly up at Rai, his eyes gleaming with affection as his heart beat harder and deeper.

Konoe could feel the bond pulsing through his veins, settling in his blood and connecting him in the most intimate way possible with his mate. Rai seemed to be experiencing the same emotions, for his ears twitched and Konoe noticed the way he looked to the side, flustered and affected by such a powerful spell.

With that, Tokino returned to announce the end of the ceremony. Konoe and Rai turned to face everyone in the crowd. Together, they bowed and thanked them for coming and for their blessings- and then the musicians began playing a fun, upbeat song.

Konoe and Rai walked down the aisle between all the cats, and now all formality could be forgotten. Konoe laughed as cats tossed flower petals out to the couple, and he wound his arms around Rai’s elbow, clinging to his mate with a broad smile.

For once, Rai smiled with him as he quietly remarked into Konoe’s ear, “You look happy.”

Konoe turned to look up at him once they reached the reception area. Guests would start surrounding them and giving them gifts, but they had just a moment to spare before that began. “Huh? Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?”

Rai turned to face Konoe, showing him a rather tender expression before anyone else could join them. “You looked scared shitless up there. I thought you were having doubts.”

“Hah?” Konoe’s eyes widened with shock. “No, I-...” Then, warmth pooled into his cheeks. His tail swished anxiously as he quietly admitted, “I… was excited. And intimidated. You look, um, really…”

Rai stared at him silently, head tilted just slightly to the side. He looked… amused. Konoe glared at him.

“Well, if you’re going to look that smug, I won’t say it,” Konoe said shortly, but his succinct answer only earned an amused snort from Rai.

“Whatever you say, stupid cat.” Rai reached up to ruffle Konoe’s hair between his flower crown, which completely messed up the style and made him look utterly ridiculous. And of course, before Rai could even fix it, everyone began approaching them with broad smiles as they extended gifts to the married couple.

Konoe grumbled that he’d get his revenge as he fixed his hair, shooting challenging glares at Rai all the while.

Things really hadn’t changed all that much in the end- even after a ceremony and a spell to bind them together, Konoe felt like they were still as they had always been. They fought like angry kittens but they stuck together nevertheless, and the teasing- especially from Rai- was relentless. Konoe got his fur ruffled all the time from Rai’s sly words and remarks, but even if he could, he didn’t want to change a thing.

Maybe he’d like it if Rai smiled a bit more often, but… Rai would always be Rai. Konoe knew this, and what mattered most was that even if Rai wasn’t outwardly smiling, Konoe knew his heart and his emotions now probably better than Rai knew himself. Konoe could tell when Rai was smiling on the inside, and he knew Rai was always easily able to detect Konoe’s emotions as well.

He had a weird way of comforting Konoe and giving him advice- his words were often barbed with tiny jabs and an accusatory tone- but Konoe always understood his intentions.

Konoe smiled as he received gifts from the cats of Setsura, Ransen, and places that were even farther away. He stood beside Rai all the while, and behind their backs their tails brushed against each other before eventually entwining, just out of sight of everyone else.

Perhaps this ceremony only happened due to the cheerful support of others, but Konoe was secretly grateful for it in the end. He felt even closer to Rai now, and the marriage bond would surely be beneficial to them both. They had been together for so long already- it was only natural to ensure they would stay together until the end.

Truthfully, Konoe wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my twitter if you feel so inclined!](https://twitter.com/vixenfur)


End file.
